Idiot !
by Nobodiie
Summary: En ce moment, Hunter trouve les salles d'audience bien ennuyeuses. Et comme toujours quand les choses vont de travers, c'est de la faute de Nick ! Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle...


**Ce petit OS me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors j'ai fini par le mettre par écrit. **

**J'avoue, c'est un peu du n'importe quoi...  
**

**Autre chose, ça se passe entre le dernier opus de la trilogie avec Phoenix et le jeu avec Apollo !**

**Voilà ! :D**

* * *

-Allons votre honneur, vous voyez bien que la défense n'a pas la moindre preuve contredisant le témoin, soupira Hunter. Ce crime est très clair, nous avons un témoin oculaire qui l'a formellement identifié et qui l'a vu en plein durant son méfait. Pourquoi donc attendez vous pour rendre votre jugement ?

-Objection votre honneur ! S'écria l'avocat de la défense en tapant du poing sur la table. Vous ne pouvez pas déclarer mon client coupable sur les simples allégation de cette homme ! Ce n'est qu'un tissus de mensonge, et l'accusation n'a aucune preuve réelle à nous montrer !

Hunter secoua la tête et jeta un regard dédaigneux à son adversaire. Il croyais vraiment qu'il serait si sûr de lui s'il n'avait aucune preuve ? Quel imbécile !

-Ah oui ? En êtes vous si sûr ? Demanda t-il alors avec un sourire narquois. Votre honneur, j'aimerai présenter une nouvelle pièce à conviction à la cour, si vous le permettez.

-Bien, de quoi s'agit-il ? Voulu savoir le juge.

-C'est la bande de la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait sur l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. On y voit très clairement notre accusé suivre la victime dans la ruelle et en ressortir couvert de sang, un couteau à la main !

-La cour accepte la vidéo-surveillance comme pièce à conviction, déclara le juge.

-Quoi ?! Mais... mais... je n'ai pas été informé de cet élément ! S'indigna la défense.

-Oh, c'est parce que la police ne m'a fournit cette pièce que juste avant le procès ! Expliqua le procureur avec un grand sourire.

-C'est indigne ! Comment osez vous ?!

-Au vu des preuves présentées par l'accusation je crois que je suis en mesure de rendre mon verdict, se décida le juge. À moins que la défense ait quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Je... je... C'est impossible ! Bafouilla l'intéressé.

-Dans ce cas, je déclare l'accusé : coupable !

-Noooooooonn !

Benjamin soupira devant l'air dépité de son adversaire et commença à ranger ses notes. Tout ça était d'un tel ennui ! Il n'avait pas fait un procès de ce nom depuis des mois. Depuis qu'_il_ s'était fait rayer du barreau pour être plus précis.

Il referma avec colère sa mallette et sorti à grands pas du tribunal. Pourquoi diable n'y avait il sur terre qu'UN seul avocat de la défense digne de ce nom ? Et surtout, pourquoi fallait il que l'avocat en question réussisse l'incroyable exploit de se faire prendre son badge ?!

Le visage de plus en plus renfrogné, Hunter croisa l'inspecteur Tektiv qui l'attendait dehors comme à son habitude. Voyant son air courroucé, le policier s'inquiéta :

-Que se passe t-il monsieur ? Vous n'avez quand même pas perdu ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Ne soyez pas ridicule Tektiv !

-Ah, j'ai eut peur ! Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas monsieur ? S'interrogea l'inspecteur.

-Mêlez vous de vos affaires ! Grogna le procureur en accélérant le pas.

-Bien monsieur... Obéit le pauvre homme, piteux.

Benjamin entra dans sa voiture et mis le contact sans attendre. Il voulait rentrer au bureau et se plonger dans ses dossier pour noyer sa frustration. Arrivé dans l'immeuble réservé aux procureurs, il se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à son bureau ou il s'enferma pour avoir la paix. Il attrapa cinq énormes dossiers et les posa sur la table puis commença à les étudier.

Mais une des première fois de toute sa carrière il fut tout bonnement incapable de rester concentré sur son travail. Son esprit revenait toujours sur l'objet de sa colère, tant et si bien qu'il finit par craquer. Il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et tant qu'à faire, autant que ça soit sur le crétin à qui la faute revenait ! Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Phoenix. Le pauvre allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Son correspondant eut à peine le temps de décocher qu'il s'écria :

-Wright espèce d'imbécile ! Je te hait !

_-Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut ces soudaines insultes ?_ S'étonna son interlocuteur.

-Je m'ennuie mortellement par TA faute !

-_Quoi ? Le grand Benjamin Hunter s'ennuie ?! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrais être de MA faute !_ Lui fit remarquer Phoenix.

-La ferme crétin ! Figures toi que c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à te faire radier du barreau !

-_Oh, je te manque ? C'est trop mignon ! _

-Va te faire voir Wright ! Rétorqua t-il à court d'arguments.

-_Et sinon tu m'appelais juste pour me dire ça ? _

-Oui !

-_Charmant !_ Commenta Nick en riant. _Aïe Vérité non, ne m'arrache pas le tél... _

-Phoenix ? Appela Hunter en entendant des bruits étrange de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-**Allô Benji ! C'est vérité !** S'écria joyeusement une voix de fillette.

-Oh, bonjour Vérité !

-**Dis, dis, dis, tu reviens à la maison nous voir ce soir ?**

-Je ne sais pas encore...

-**Mais alleeeeer !**

-Je...

-**S'il te plaaaaaaaaîîîîît !** Supplia t-elle.

-Bon d'accord, céda t-il.

-_Hahahahaha ! Si un jour on m'avait dis que Benjamin Hunter serais battu par une fillette de 8 ans... _s'esclaffa Nick qui manifestement avait récupéré son portable.

Hunter soupira et secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu peux parler...

-_Méchant !_

-C'est ça ! Aller je te laisses j'ai du boulot !

-_T'avais qu'à pas m'appeler hein... _

-...

-_Je rigole ! À tout à l'heure Benji ! Je t'aime !_

-... moi aussi, idiot !

Le sourire aux lèvre il raccrocha son téléphone et se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège. Phoenix Wright était définitivement irrécupérable ! Mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher à l'obliger à repasser son concours du barreau au plus vite. Parce que mine de rien, il s'ennuyait !


End file.
